


Bad Blood

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Angry Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Mark of Cain, Witty Banter, rowena smut, sam and rowena flirting, sam and rowena sex, sam and rowena smut, sam has terrible taste in women, sam winchester and rowena, sam winchester smut, sassy rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Rowena decide to let off some steam in a VERY unexpected way while deciphering the spell to cure the Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

“Rowena, seriously, what is taking so long?” Sam glared down at the smirking redhead, his muscles tight. He was angry; at the world, at the situation, at his brother... and he was _for sure_ peeved at Rowena. But it was the mixture of emotions that he had towards her that irked him the most.

 

“Sam, this is a _process_. A delicate process.” She looked up at him, her large eyes shining. She was fucking with him, and he knew it. And she knew he knew it. “Think of it like a flower. You have to be _gentle_ with it. One wrong move and it all can just... go up in flames.” She shrugged, putting both of her palms on the table and leaning towards him.

 

“ _What the hell does that even mean_?” He frowned at her. He'd been going back and forth with this woman for days, trying to get her to decipher the codex, to decipher the book, to decipher the spell, to break the curse. He was exhausted. He was sick of her bullshit. He was tired of how much she aggravated him. He was even more tired of how, despite how arrogant and deceitful she could be, he couldn't help noticing everything about her that drew him to her. Sam wasn't an idiot. He had figured out a long time ago that he liked the bad girls. Bella. Ruby. He had questionable taste in women. He growled and pushed aside any thoughts he had of this beautiful witch that didn't _directly_ involve figuring out this spell.

 

“It mean, my dear Sam, that some things _take time_.” She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. He knew he was sunk. She knew exactly what kind of effect she had on him. It was the same one she had on everyone. She was tiny, lithe, gorgeous, with a lilting accent and a way about her that oozed charm when she wasn't being a pain in the ass. She gave him a knowing look and perched on the edge of the table. “Is something bothering you there, Sam? You seem a bit, oh, I don't know... perturbed.”

 

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

“Feeling a bit stressed are we?”

 

He looked at her stonily.

 

“I have a cure for that, you know.” Rowena purred, the corner of her mouth ticking up into a half smile.

 

“I don't want any spells. I'm not stupid.”

 

“Oh, my dear, I didn't mean a spell.” She had leaned forward onto her elbows, languishing towards him across the table. “I'll admit I'm feeling a wee bit stressed out too. And what with you being here every day, bothering me, quite frankly, well, it hasn't escaped me what a fine specimen of man you happen to be.”

 

Sam froze. What the hell was Rowena doing? “Rowena, what is your game? We're supposed to be-”

 

“Deciphering the spell. I know that. _Don't I know it_.” She glanced at her shackled wrist. Sam didn't know, but she could have these shackles off anytime she wanted, if she weren't playing along for the Codex. “But we could take a break.”

 

“Take a break?”

 

“Oh Sam, don't be coy, you're a smart man.” She smiled at him, her crimson hair falling around her shoulders.

 

“I don't even like you. And you don't like me.”

 

She laughed. “We're both adults. We don't have to _like_ each other.” She rolled her eyes. “A good round of angry sex kind of relies on the fact that we _don't_ like each other.”

 

Sam wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand, he'd been insanely attracted to this woman since he'd first seen her. She was so commanding, she was beautiful, she was difficult, she was strong... On the other hand, she was the King of Hell's mother, she very well could be playing him, she was a complete psychopath... But every cell in his body wanted her, when he wasn't pissed at her. It was a very unusual situation to be in; two people who disliked each other immensely but wanted to have sex.

 

“Just so we're clear... you're implying that we just strip down and get our anxieties out with... angry sex?” Sam's eyes were the size of saucers, though he really was finding he wasn't opposed to the idea if she was up for it.

 

“I'm not _implying_ anything. I'm stating it, rather bluntly.” Rowena sat back up, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. “Course, if you aren't interested, I can go back to this, and you can go do whatever it is you do when you aren't bothering me. Alone. _Whatever you do alone_.”

 

Sam wound his way around to her side of the table. “I'm not saying no.”

 

A wide grin spread across Rowena's face. She looked him up and down. “No, I can _see_ that you _aren't._ ”

 

“No tricks.” Sam looked down at her sternly.

 

“No tricks.” She gave him the most innocent look she could, which wasn't all that convincing. He scanned the room, making sure anything she could stab him with was out of reach.

 

“We do this once.”

 

“Agreed.” She appeared to think for a second. “Usually my suiters come back for more, but I'll settle on trying out a Winchester once.” She glanced up through her eyelashes at Sam. “Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help a girl with her dress?”

 

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He easily picked Rowena up, sweeping the books from the table and depositing her onto it. Enveloping her in his arms, he reached behind her to unzip her dark blue velvet dress. She smiled over his shoulder, up at the ceiling, but whether it was a smile of happiness or deviousness, it was impossible to tell.

 

She tore at his shirt, pulling it off, appreciating what she found underneath, and soon both of them were completely taken with each other, fingers tangled in hair, lips finding lips, bodies intertwined, sweating and fucking their troubles away.

 

When they were done, Sam pulled his clothes back on. He was pretty sure he probably shouldn't tell Dean he and Rowena had hooked up. Rowena smugly pulled her dress back on, waited for Sam to be a gentleman and pick up her books, and then sat herself demurely back in front of them to begin deciphering the spell once again. “Yes.” She nodded, looking up at him. “I think that did nicely. I seem much more focused now.”

 

Sam shook his head, leaving her to her books. He would never understand this woman, this wicked witch that he'd just made love to. They clearly hated each other, yet had an insane mutual attraction. He sighed, and left her to her translations, lamenting at his uncanny ability to pick the wrong women. But something about this insane redhead had felt really right, if only for a few minutes. Maybe they'd found each other's humanity after all.

 

_Carry On My Wayward Son_

 


End file.
